Always a problem
by Roselopez
Summary: Takes place after the last sacrifice... Dimitri and Rose are finally together But what happens when Tasha breaks out of prison and what about Robert coming back to take revenge for killing Victor? Will Rose escape death a third time?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other than the plot... I owe a huge thanks to the person who helped me on this RozaBelikova-x. check her out, she's an amazing author. THANK YOU SO MUCH... Enjoy This is my first story so yeah

RPOV

It's been two months since I last saw victor and Robert. Two months since Tasha tried to frame me of murder. Two months since Lissa became queen. That's all I've been thinking, everything was going great... Until now. I started to have bad dreams on how Robert would come back and take revenge for killing his brother. And how Tasha would break out of jail to come back and kill me while Dimitri just sat in a chair tied up. This was the first time the dream actually felt real. I was tied up in a chair in some dark basement, I was really beat up. Robert would tell me how he would kill me, every gruesome detail made me flinch but I never showed it. Being Rose Hathaway I never showed how much something would hurt me. After a wile of touché the dream vanished, and I was back to pitch black. I was feeling rested... That was until I dreamt of Tasha again. I saw the way she looked at me when she was about to kill me. Once again Dimitri was tied up and I was useless. I felt like she broke every bone in my body and I couldn't move. While she looked at me she started to talk to Dimitri "how could you love her? She's a blood Whore. She can't give you anything. She's just a useless child" she started at me with disgust, as much as I wanted to beat the living daylight out of her, I couldn't. That's when I heard Dimitri start to yell at Tasha. It's took me a while to process what was going on but after a while I felt warm liquid. That's when I noticed she was cutting me around my neck. I started to panic, poured in sweat, and tears in my eyes.

That's when I woke up. I didn't wake up screaming, I knew that Dimitri would ask what was wrong. He doesn't know about the nightmares I've been having nor do I plan on telling him anytime soon, well at least that's my plan. Dimitri woke up as soon as I did and looks at me with concern. He pulled me close to him and I relax after a while. He asked "what's wrong?" "Nothing it's just a bad dream" he knew something was wrong with me but knew not to push it so much. "Rose I know you too well to know that, that dream was nothing... I can tell something's bothering you... tell me, Rose" I was hesitant " I dreamt that Robert came for me to get revenge for Victors death, and after that Tasha trying to kill me all over again but this time it was worse... I can't believe that it's been 2 damn months and I still keep having these dreams" my voice was shaky. I can see in Dimitri's eyes, sadness "I won't let them hurt you again Rose. I promise. They'll have to kill me before they can get to you. I calmed down and started to drift off to sleep again. Being wrapped around in Dimitri's arm I felt safe. Before I feel asleep I told him something I will never get tired of saying. "I love you Dimitri" "I love you too Roza"...

Hours later I woke up again. Less stressed and a bit more relaxed knowing I was wrapped around his arms, I tried to wiggle out of his grip while trying not to wake him up. As soon as I started to shift around I noticed he stared to wake up and mumble something in Russian, I didn't bother to ask what he said because I knew he would still be kind of sleepy. Once I was face to face with him he woke up. "How'd you sleep after the nightmare?" He seemed worried. "You being here made everything much better" And it was the truth, whenever I'm with Dimitri I always feel better and safe. As soon as those words left my lips he relaxed. We laid there in silence for a while until my stomach started to growl, "Dimitri, I think it's time to get up." "I think so too" we both laughed while getting up from the bed. "Rose, how about you go shower while I get breakfast ready?" "I think that's a great idea Comrade. What are we going to eat?" "That my Roza is a surprise" That was all he said before walking away with a wink. "Hmmm I wonder what he means by that."

As I got in the shower I let the warm water hit against my skin, and started to think about the dreams I've been having lately. I started to think logically "Robert is long gone, haven't seen him in a while so I don't think he would come looking for me. Tasha is in prison with high security and there is no way out of there unless someone helps he break out. But it's imposable unless you have the friends like mine, and even then we had small problems to get through." Thinking through all that eased my distress more, when I rinsed the shampoo off my hair I got out and dried myself, I went back the room and decided to wear some gray joggers and one of Dimitri's shirts. (it was a Monday but Lissa decided she wanted to spend the whole day with Christian in their room doing god knows what but that also meant that Dimitri and I had the day off so we were ok with that). As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I noticed that Dimitri was nowhere in sight. _Where could he be?_ I thought to myself, and in that second he walked in, he was holding a bag of "FOOD!" I helped him with the bag and put it down on the kitchen table. "What no oh Dimitri I've missed you so much where have you been? Or anything like that?" "First of all (putting one finger up) you made me sound like a damsels in distress, and you know I don't like that. And secondly I just got out of the shower no more than 1 minuet ago. But I will give you a reward for getting me food" and with that said I gave him a peck on the lips. "So what did you bring for us?" I asked as I looked in the bag. "I brought chocolate glazed donuts, sandwiches' and juice." "Yumm, let's eat!" Half way through our food there was a knock at our door."Do you have any idea who that could be?" I asked Dimitri, he shook his head. He looked as shocked as me. No one really comes to visit us without calling first. "Did Lissa call you?" I checked my phone "nope nothing." Worried flooded me. Since there is no longer a boned between Lissa and me I had no way of checking if she's ok. I ran to the door to see what all the fuss was about.

As soon as I opened it Lissa and Christian barged in along with two guardians. "Liss, what's wrong?" "I had a dream Rose…" she looked scared out of her mind, she stood quiet for a while like if she was lost in her thoughts "Liss… Liss… Lissa!" that's when she reacted. "Oh Rose it was horrible I could not stand it, I'm sorry I did not call I know I gave you the day off but here I am bothering you" "Lissa" I interrupted "You know you are never bother, but umm do you want to tell me about the dream?" she nodded. She started off with how Robert came back to take his revenge for killing victor, and how Tasha tried to kill me as well. When she was done I was gob smacked, it was the exact thing I had been dreaming for two weeks. I didn't know what to do so all I did was looked at Dimitri, I told him all of that this morning. As I looked at him he had the same shocked expression I had on my face but quickly wiped it off, he was able to speak before me "Well Lissa that does sound bad but I can assure you Rose is fine and I won't let anything happen to her" he promised. And Lissa seemed more at eased, after that she sent the two guardians' to stay outside. "Would you like me to work with you today?" she shook her head "can we just stay here and watch a movie or something?" "Sure thing kiddo" after a while I noticed she was fast asleep I turned to Christian "did she sleep at all last night?" he shook his head "she's been like this for about two weeks" _around the same time that I've been having those dreams… impossible. _"Rose, you ok?" Christian's voice brought me back "yeah, fine" I gave him a small smile to reassure him. After a while I noticed Christian had also fallen asleep; "Dimitri can I take to you?" he nodded and we stepped into the bedroom "Is it just me or is it weird that Lissa has been having the same dream around the same time I have?" he looked like he was trying to come up with an answer but came up empty. "How is_ that_ even possible?" "I don't know but I think it has something to do with spirit and Robert." With that said we went back to the living room to find that Christian and Lissa were waking up.

please review i need feedback on what i can do better or what you guys expect it to be please and thank you. do you guys also want it to be just RPOV or others too?


	2. Scared?

**Hi, just want to say thanks to everyone who reads my story, it means a lot to me. hope you enjoy reading this chapter and tell me what you think.**

RPOV

They saw us walking in and I think our faces, or well at least mine held a worried. Lissa looked straight at me as soon as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Rose what's wrong?" As soon as she asked I tried to put my guardian mask as just like Dimitri. "Nothing just.. Hungry, how about we go eat." With that said we all stepped into the kitchen, Christian walked into our kitchen and went straight towards our fridge. "Oh no Christian, I don't mind you going into our fridge" I said in a teasing tone. "Thanks Rose, I knew you wouldn't mind" he said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes.

He cooked something for Lissa and himself while Dimitri and I went back to our food that was unfinished, though I was not as hungry anymore. Dimitri noticed the lack of appetite that I had but did not say anything. I saw from the corner of my eye that he wanted to say something but stood quiet.

After awhile Lissa and Christian noticed as well. "Everything alright Rose" to my surprise it was Christian who had spokes up, people though we didn't like each other but in reality we showed our friendship with witty remarks. Only people who understood this in reality are our closes friends. "Yeah, I'm fine" I gave them a re-assuring smile, "so what's the plan for today?" I asked trying to cheer up everyone's mood. Lissa answered this time.

"Nothing just stay in and relaxed"

"But-"

"Not butt's"

"We'll we can't just stay and do nothing. Don't you have to work?"

"There are perks in being queen you know"

"But-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway! When I say we are staying in relaxing, I mean we are STAYING in and RELAXING"

Whoa... Where did that come from? I was able to see Christian put his hand over hers and I saw Dimitri try to hide a smile but it was a fail. I know Lissa is under a lot of stress so it's best not to argue with her.

I raised my hands in surrender "ok your majesty" I knew she hated when I called her that.

"Rose" she said in a sharp tone.

"Ok, ok sorry Liss. So what are we going to do?"

"Hmmmm. We could watch more movies!"

"We already did that. You _and _Christian ended up falling asleep." I said with a monotone.

"Right" she sounded disappointed. "But this time we _WILL_ watch it I Promise Rose!" The queen pleading to watch a movie. Oh god, I can't help saying no to someone I've known since we were in kindergarten and would do _ANYTHING_ to get what she wants.

"Fine" I said "_BUT_... I get to pick the movie."

"Oh no..." She said with a worried face.

"Oh yes" I said excited.

"Why does Rose have a evil smile on her face?" Christian asked Dimitri, he shrugged not knowing earthier but Lissa answered.

"Rose has a... Unique taste when it comes to movies... She likes scary movies but there the kind that will give you nightmares for a month." She finished with a look like she was about to faint.

"I'm sure the movie that Rose will pick wont be that bad. I'll be by your side the whole time" Christian said trying to comfort Lissa. With that said I choose a movie while Dimitri got two large blankets one for me and him and one for Lissa and Christian, Lissa and Christian got the popcorn ready. The duo sat on the floor on a 'bed' they made while me and Dimirti got the couch. The movie I put was one I've seen over and over again but it was new to Lissa, Christian and Dimitri. I was able to see that Christian tried to act fearless for Lissa but would have trouble with it. As for Dimitri... Well, he just watched it like it was any other movie, although I would feel him tense up in some scenes and that made me want to laugh. The great Dimitri Belikov scared of a movie? Ha.

I on the other hand was starting to get bored and since I've seen this movie _A LOT _I know where all the suspense scenes are I decided to have a little fun. I got low to the ground in an attempt to scare Lissa and Christian, I told Dimitri ahead of time so he wouldn't get worried.

As soon as the scariest part was going to happen I got In between Lissa and Christian while saying or rather shouting "their coming!" it was funny until I felt a punch on my left temple. "Oww!" I shouted. Dimitri paused the movie, Christian started to laugh and Lissa tried to help me up. Her punch wasn't hard but it's just that it caught me off guard.

"Oh my god, Rose! Are you ok?" Lissa asked me while panicking.

I rubbed my left temple while chuckling" It's fine Liss. It was totally worth it! You should have seen the look on your faces. It was priceless! Especially _you hot head!_" Dimitri was trying to check if I was fine but I just shrugged him off.

"I'm fine seriously. It didn't hurt, I was just caught off guard. Trust me." And with that said they let me go. Lissa decided she had enough of movies for one day and wanted to go back to her place as well as Christian. I think they are both kind of scared to be alone so then I asked.

"You want us to walk you guys back to your place?"

"No it's fine, we got two other guardians outside your door remember" Lissa answered. Christian spoke this time " I'm surprised they didn't come barging in with the screams Lissa made and with the pain sound _YOU _made."

"Don't blame Lissa for the Girly screams, they also came from _you_." I said while laughing.

"You sure you don't want us to walk you back?" I asked again trying to make sure they weren't too scared cause of the movie.

"Yes Rose, you stay and ice that. If we need anything ill call. I promise."

"Ok then. If you can't sleep later tonight just come over and well have a sleep over with _NO_ scary movies. I promise."

"It's a done deal. Enjoy the rest of your day Rose"

"You too Liss. Bye hot head"

"Bye Dimitri, bye psycho." I Christian say under his breath. "How does he deal with her" I think Dimitri heard as well because he laughed and replied "It's not so hard. You just have to know her weakness's" I narrowed my eyes at him trying to think of what he meant by that but came up empty. He must have noticed because he stared to chuckle but I decided to ignore it. This man is going to be the death of me.

Once we were alone we started to talk about how it could be possible that Lissa and I are have the same dreams around the same time... We came up empty and decided to put it a side for now. But I am determined to find out if its just my nightmares/coincidence or if it's actually connected with Robert.

Later that day Lissa did end up calling. I thought she was going to ask if she can sleep over but ended up asking if we could go to the mall tomorrow?

"I can go with you, but you do remember that I would be one of your guards. _Right_?"

"Nope, I got everything settled. You and I are going to have a free day."

"Liss, I cant keep not going to work. Don't get me wrong, I _LOVE_ spending time with you but i do have to work as well."

"I know Rose, its just that in two weeks were going to be going to Lehigh... And we wont really be having time for each other so much." She had a sad tone in her. She wanted to go to college but doesn't want to leave Christian, especially now that's she's queen. After a moment of silence I decided to speak up.

"Ok Liss, you win... I _will _go with you. But that doesn't mean i wont be acting like a guardian, got it?

She screamed through the phone and I had to move the phone away about a inch. When it sounded like she stopped I put it back on my ear.

"Thank you so much Rose, were going to have so much fun!"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. I have to go get Three other guardians to accompany us and get a car ready for Tomorrow. You want me to go wake you up?"

"Uh. Rose... I think I'm going to have to wake you up!" I heard her laugh through the phone but ignored her

"Hey!... You're probably right." We both started to laugh. "Is Christian going?"

"Yeah, so that means Dimitri _can_ come along. in that case get three more guardians so you and Dimitri can spend some time with us, you wont have to be too worried."

"No matter how many guardians we have YOU are my charge and Christian is Dimitri's charge so you will be our first priority." I heard lissa sigh loudly "We can go to the mall and have it that way, or we can just stay here in court where its safe. You choose.

"Ok, ok well go... But you and Dimitri will loosen up. I will make that happen." I just rolled my eyes

"What ever you say. I'll talk to you later. I have to go get everything organized ok? umm does Dimitri know of this plan?"

"Nope, you're in charge of telling him. Good luck!" the line went dead. _Damn _i thought to myself, he _HATES_ going to the mall. one I got off the phone i went back to the living room.

"Was that lissa?"

"Yeah"

"Is everything fine? she wasn't to scared was she?"

"No everything's fine... But ummm... We have a trip to attend to tomorrow."

"Where at?"

"Before you get upset just think of how much fun it would be and Christian is going as well so you both can suffer together."

"Rose" Damn I know that tone. He uses it every time gets upset.

I was slow to answer. "Were going to the mall... YAY!" He stood quiet for a while. "No YAY? Either way Christian is going... so that means you have no choice then to go" I said with a smirk

"_Roza"_ before i let him say anything else i spoke up. "Remember Lissa and I are going to be going to Lehigh in 2 weeks and she wants all of us to spend as much time together as possible" i saw in his eyes sadness "Hey, we will come back from school eventually... You aren't getting rid of me that easily" And with that he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I know its just that im going to miss you so, so much."

"So its a yes on going to the mall with us?"

"Yes Rose, I will go" he put on a smile that I love to much.

"Ok, now go get six other guardians and get us a car ready, Comrade."

"OK" he gave me a kiss that I did not want to break but we had to, he left to get everything ready. Boy am I going to miss him so much while im at school, the good thing is that lissa and I have the same schedule for next year. The rest of the day went by a blur, next thing I knew I was in bed falling a sleep with Dimitri next to me.

**Ok i know is just a big fluff but it is getting to a good part. I wont let you guys down but really tell me do you guys also want someone else point of view or just Rose? Remember to review i do want to hear from you guys! :D and thanks so much to whoever reads all the way down here lol bye.**


	3. The Mall

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT HERE IS A LONG ONE FOR YOU GUYS I WILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY, ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. ENJOY A LONG STORY! ;D**

RPOV

They saw us walking in and I think our faces, or well at least mine held some kind of worried. Lissa looked straight at me as soon as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Rose what's wrong?" As soon as she asked I tried to put my guardian mask as just like Dimitri. "Nothing just.. Hungry, how about we go eat." With that said we all stepped into the kitchen, Christian walked into our kitchen and went straight towards our fridge. "Oh no Christian, I don't mind you going into our fridge" I said in a teasing tone. "Thanks Rose, I knew you wouldn't mind" he said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes.

He cooked something for Lissa and himself while Dimitri and I went back to our food that was unfinished, though I was not as hungry anymore. Dimitri noticed the lack of appetite that I had but did not say anything. I saw from the corner of my eye that he wanted to say something but stood quiet.

After awhile Lissa and Christian noticed as well. "Everything alright Rose" to my surprise it was Christian who had spokes up, people though we didn't like each other but in reality we showed our friendship with witty remarks. Only people who understood this in reality are our closes friends. "Yeah, I'm fine" I gave them a re-assuring smile, "so what's the plan for today?" I asked trying to cheer up everyone's mood. Lissa answered this time.

"Nothing just stay in and relaxed"

"But-"

"Not but's"

"We'll we can't just stay and do nothing. Don't you have to work?"

"There are perks in being queen you know"

"But-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway! When I say we are staying in I mean we are STAYING in and RELAXING"

Woah... Where did that come from? I was able to see Christian put his hand over hers and I saw Dimitri try to hide a smile but it was a fail. I know Lissa is under a lot of stress so it's best not to argue with her.

I raised my hands in surrender "ok your majesty" I knew she hated when I called her that.

"Rose" she said in a sharp tone.

"Ok, ok sorry Liss. So what are we going to do?"

"Hmmmm. We could watch more movies!"

"We already did that. You and Christian ended up falling asleep." I said with a monotone.

"Right" she sounded disappointed. "But this time we WILL watch it I Promise Rose!" The queen pleading to watch a movie. Oh god, I can't help saying no to someone I've known since we were in kindergarten and would do ANYTHING to get what she wants.

"Fine" I said "BUT... I get to pick the movie.

"Oh no..." She said with a worried face.

"Oh yes" I said excited.

"Why does Rose have a evil smile on her face?" Christian asked Dimitri, he shrugged but Lissa answered.

"Rose has a... Unique taste when it comes to movies... She likes scary movies but there the kind that will give you nightmares for a month." She finished with a look like she was about to faint.

"I'm sure the movie that Rose will pick wont be that bad. I'll be by your side the whole time" Christian said trying to comfort Lissa. With that said I choose a movie while Dimitri got two large blankets one for me and him and one for Lissa and Christian, and Lissa and Christian got the popcorn duo sat on the floor on a 'bed' they made while me and Dimirti got the couch. The movie I put was one I've seen over and over again but it was new to Lissa, Christian and Dimitri. I was able to see that Christian tried to act fearless for Lissa but would have trouble with it. As for Dimitri... Well, he just watched it like it was any other movie, although I would feel him tense up in some scenes and that made me want to laugh. The great Dimitri Belikov scared of a movie? Ha

I on the other hand was starting to get bored and since I've seen this movie A LOT I know where all the suspense scenes are I decided to have a little fun. I got low to the ground in an attempt to scare Lissa and Christian, I told Dimitri ahead of time so he wouldn't get worried.

As soon as the scariest part was going to happen I got In between Lissa and Christian while saying or rather shouting "their coming" it was funny until I felt a punch on my left temple. "Oww!" I shouted. Dimitri paused the movie, Christian started to laugh and Lissa tried to help me up. Her punch wasn't hard but it's just that it caught me off guard.

"Oh my god Rose! Are you ok?" Lissa asked me while panicking.

I rubbed my left temple while chuckling " It's fine liss. It was totally worth it! You should have seen the look on your faces. It was priceless! Especially you hot head." Dimitri was trying to check if I was fine but I just shrugged him off.

"I'm fine seriously. It didn't hurt, I was just caught off guard. Trust me." And with that said they let me go. Lissa decided she had enough of movies for one day and wanted to go back to her place as well as Christian. I think they are both kinda scared to be alone so then I asked.

"You want us to walk you guys back to your place?"

"No it's fine, we got two other guardians outside your door remember" Lissa answered. Christian spoke this time " I'm surprised they didn't come barging in with the screams Lissa made and with the pain sound YOU made"

"Don't blame Lissa for the Girly screams, they also came from you." I said while laughing hard.

"You sure you don't want us to walk you back?" I asked again trying to make sure they weren't too scared cause of the movie.

"Yes Rose, you stay and ice that. If we need anything ill call. I promise."

"Ok then. If you can't sleep later tonight just come over and well have a sleep over with NO scary movies. I promise."

"It's a done deal. Enjoy the rest of your day Rose"

"You too Liss. Bye hot head"

"Bye Dimitri, bye phyco." I heard him say under his breath. "How does he deal with her" I think Dimitri heard as well because he laughed and replied "It's not so hard. You just have to know her weakness's" I narrowed my eyes at him trying to think of what he meant by that but came up empty. He must have noticed because he stared to chuckle but I decided to ignore it. This man is going to be the death of me.

Once we were alone we started to talk about how it could be possible that Lissa and I are have the same dreams around the same time... We came up empty and decided to put it a side for now. But I am determined to find out if its just my nightmares/ coincidence or if it's actually connected with Robert.

Later that day Lissa did end up calling. I thought she was going to ask if she can sleep over but ended up asking if we could go to the mall tomorrow?

"I can go with you, but you do remember that I would be one of your guards. Right?"

"Nope, I got everything settled. You and I are going to have a free day."

"Liss, I cant keep not going to work. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE spending time with you but i do have to work as well."

"I know Rose, its just that in two weeks were going to be going to Lehigh... And we wont really be having time for each other so much." She had a sad tone in her. She wanted to go to college but doesn't want to leave Christian, especially now that's she's queen. After a moment of silence I decided to speak up.

"Ok Liss, you win... I will go with you. But that doesn't mean i wont be acting like a guardian, got it?

She screamed through the phone and I had to move the phone away about a inch. When it sounded like she stopped I put it back on my ear.

"Thank you so much Rose, were going to have so much fun!"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. I have to go get Three other guardians to accompany us and get a car ready for Tomorrow. You want me to go wake you up?"

"Uh. Rose... I think I'm going to have to wake you up!" I heard her laugh through the phone but ignored her

"Hey!... You're probably right." We both started to laugh. "Is Christian going?"

"Yeah, so that means Dimitri can come along. in that case get three more guardians so you and Dimitri can spend some time with us, you wont have to be too worried."

"No matter how many guardians we have YOU are my charge and Christian is Dimitri's charge so you will be our first priority." I heard lissa sigh loudly

"We can go to the mall and have it that way, or we can just stay here in court where its safe. You choose.

"Ok, ok well go... But you and Dimitri will loosen up. I will make that happen." I just rolled my eyes

"What ever you say. I'll talk to you later. I have to go get everything organized ok? umm does Dimitri know of this plan?"

"Nope, you're in charge of telling him. Good luck!" the line went dead.

Damn i thought to myself, he HATES going to the mall. one I got off the phone i went back to the living room.

"Was that lissa?"

"Yeah"

"Is everything fine? she wasn't to scared was she?"

"No everything's fine... But ummm... We have a trip to attend to tomorrow."

"Where at?"

"Before you get upset just think of how much fun it would be and Christian is going as well so you both can suffer together."

"Rose" Damn I know that tone. He uses it every time gets upset.

I was slow to answer. "Were going to the mall... YAY!" He stood quiet for a while. "No YAY? Either way Christian is going... so that means you have no choice then to go" I said with a smirk

"Roza" before i let him say anything else i spoke up. "Remember Lissa and I are going to be going to Lehigh in 2 weeks and she wants all of us to spend as much time together as possible" i saw in his eyes sadness

"Hey, we will come back from school eventually... You aren't getting rid of me that easily" And with that he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I know its just that im going to miss you so, so much."

"So its a yes on going to the mall with us?"

"Yes Rose, I will go" he put on a smile that I love to much.

"Ok, now go get six other guardians and get us a car ready, Comrade."

"OK" he gave me a kiss that I did not want to break but we had to, he left to get everything ready. Boy am I going to miss him so much while im at school, the good thing is that lissa and I have the same schedule for next year. The rest of the day went by a blur, next thing I knew I was in bed falling a sleep with Dimitri next to me.

The next day we had everything ready. "Roza it's time to get up." Dimitri and I were still in bed, I had my arms wrapped around his waste and my head on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around me protectively.

"Roza c'mon it's time to get up." I grunted into his chest "noooo! It's too early." I whined like a little girl.

"It's 6 am, you get up earlier than this for training. Besides you're the one who wanted to go to the mall with Lissa."

He was starting to pull away but I caught hold of him before he got the chance. "How about we act like we're sick, stay in bed all day and sleep, to me this sounds like a great idea!"

"Too late, I got the cars ready as well as the guardians. Besides I think Lissa wants to spend some time with you before you two barely have enough time to breath."

"Yeah. You're probably right... So then this means no 'sleeping in' huh?"

"I'm afraid so. But I'm sure you'll have fun. I'll be by your side the entire time. We have enough guardians so you and Lissa can spend time together."

"Oh did umm I forget to mention something..." I thought about telling him Lissa's plans to get us to relax like if we are back at court but I wasn't so sure what he'd say.

"Rose?" Dimitri was eyeing me suspiciously. SHIT I though to myself. Well I guess he can't get mad, it's not like anyone is dying.

"Umm... Lissa wants us to act like if we were back at court. As in not be in guardian mode."

He thought about it for a moment "Rose you know we can't do that-" Before he could say anything else I cut him off. "I'm just letting you know in case Lissa starts to act weird or slightly annoy you, you'll understand why" I laughed nervously. We got up and started to get dressed, when we were ready we walked out the door.

We went to go pick up Lissa and Christian. When we arrived at Lissa door we find out that Christian and her were already up. "Since what time have you guys been up?" I was shocked to find then up so early. "Ive been up since 5:30 am. Christian got up not so long ago." I heard Dimitri make a noise next to me.

He was most likely think how was it that Lissa our NEW QUEEN woke up before me. "Wow" was all I said. "Well since everyone seems to be ready, you guys want to head out?" Lissa's face showed excitement. "Yeah! Lets go"

We got to the cars and chose seating arrangements. Dimitri of corse was driving, next to him was another guardian, I think his name is Xavier; I was in the backseat with Lissa in the middle and Christian to her right, the remainder of the guardians were in the other car behind us.

Lissa was talking to me but I hardly paid attention to what she was saying. I did catch some stuff like what she would want to buy me and herself. How cute were going to look and all that, that was only a little bit of what I caught. I was too busy thinking how was I going to take care if Lissa in LeHigh, was it going to be simple or will I have A LOT of problems. Of course there are always problems but what kind would we come across?

After a while I noticed Lissa was saying my name, and I took it that it's was not the first time she tried to get my attention.

"What's up Liss"

"Rose, I've been calling your name for about two minutes now. Is everything ok?"

I saw Dimitri look from his rear view mirror waiting for my response. I looked straight into his eyes and everything that I was thinking about went away. All I wanted to do was cherish the moments I had with everyone until I had to leave with Lissa to school.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just ummm a bit hungry, you know how I am" right on cue my stomach growled. We got up at six and it was now nine. "Three hours have passed and I still haven't gotten any food! THREE HOURS! That's a long time" Dimitri chuckled under his breath but I think I was the only one who caught that.

We stopped by at a restaurant really quick to grab a bite to eat. Turns out I was not the only one who was hungry. When we were done eating, it was about ten thirty. The mall opens at eleven so we have just enough time to make it there, as we were leaving I felt like someone was watching us, I let it go thinking It was just my imagination. When we got to the mall it was a bit packed.

We had some difficulty finding two parking spots that were close to the entrance, after about five minuets of going in circles we finally found some. I was so glad, I thought I would puke after going around so many times.

As soon as I got out I felt light headed and was about to fall. Before I hit the floor Dimitri managed to catch me. "Rose are you ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Yeah I'm fine" he did not seem to believe me "Comrade I'm fine, seriously"

He let me go and we started to walk to the entrance. One again I felt like we were being followed and I tensed up a bit (I'm probably just paranoid it's a mall. Everyone goes to the mall, no one is actually following me) but I did not leave my guard down.

With every step that I took I feel like someone is watching, Waiting for me to do a wrong move, waiting for me to leave Lissa alone.

"Hey Rose, so how about we get Dimitri to loosen up? Huh?"

"Liss you know that's not going to happen. No matter how hard we try we won't be able to crack him."

"That's what they used to say before you met him. And look at where he's at now, besides you guys have to act like a normal couple sometime."

"We do act like a normal couple!" I tried to seem hurt.

"Rose" she started off monotone "working in the same field with different shifts and sparing everyday is NOT what normal couples do." We'll she had a point there and I can not find anything else to say. She took my silence as a 'you see, not so normal'

"Now come on, help me get Dimitri to loosen up a bit. As long as he holds your hand and you guys kiss once in a while then ill be happy with that!" She had determination written all over her face. Oh lord what did we get into...

"Ok, but if you can't crack him don't say I didn't tell you so" I said in a teasing tone.

"Fine, how about we bet on it?" Hmmm I like a little challenge.

"Ok. I'm listening" I wonder how this is going to turn out.

"Ok, when he does crack YOU will be going with me to ALL the meetings I will have before we leave to Lehigh" she finished with an evil smirk.

"Ok, but when I win..." I thought for a while what to tell her. "When I win I will only go to some meeting with you and on the first week in LeHigh I will be able to do what I want without you bossing me around."

"I don't boss you around" she exclaimed. I gave her a knowing look.

"True you don't boss me around, but when it comes to school you force me to do work"

"I just try to help. But fine you can do whatever you want for the first week" she gave a happy smile "But I will win Rose. And you will go to all of the meetings with me." I rolled my eyes and she gave my arm a soft punch.

Lissa went next to Dimitri while I stayed next to Christian.

"What up with you guys." Christian asked.

"What do you mean" I gave him a innocent look

Mm km

"You know the whole thing about Dimitri loosing up?"

"Oh that. Yeah we'll while we're here for the remainder two weeks Lissa wants Dimitri and I to act like an actual couple. So she wants to bet that Dimitri will act like a normal boyfriend and all loose as in no guardian mode. But if I know Dimitri and I do, he won't let his guard down." I said with a cheerful smile

"We you know Lissa, she won't stop until she gets what she wants." He spoke gladly of his girl. It was actually cute, but I would never tell hot head that.

LPOV

After talking to Rose I went up to Dimitri to try and convince him. If that did not work I will ask him to do this as a favor.

"Hey Dimitri" I said in a cheerful tone. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"Hello your majesty" GOD he knows I hate being called that by friends. Unless he just does that to mess with my just like Rose does. Jeez Rose is rubbing off on him more than I thought.

"Dimitri" I said with a strict tone. "You know I hate it when you guys call me queen or majesty... Right? Especially friends"

He simply smirked, "Yeah, I know. It's just a way I show my respect to you. Besides Rose told me to call you that at any moment you skip over to me. Which you did"

I must have held a funny expression because he chuckled. He actually chuckled. It takes talent to make him show some kind of emotion. Unless he's with Rose. Instead of chitchat I decided to get to the point.

"Sooo, how would you like to act like a normal couple with Rose on this fine evening?" He stopped in his tracks. Simple question? Yes. Am I worried about what he's going to say? Yes. Will he even answer me? I don't know. His face soften but spoke firm.

"Lissa, you should know we can't do that." He looked over at Rose who was laughing at Christian over something. "As much as I would LOVE to do that, we can't." He looked disappointed at that.

C'mon Lissa think. Try to cheer him mood. I guess I'll just tell him everything. "Ok here's the thing. I really want both of you to act like a normal couple" he was about to protest but I held my hand up.

"That's the reason I asked to get extra guardians. So you'd two would not worry so much. And now my and Rose made a bet" his eyebrows shot up

"And what may that bet be?" He sounded amused by all this.

"I said that I would get you to act like a normal boyfriend would with his girlfriend" as soon as those words left my lip he had a big smile.

"Oh? And what does Rose think?"

"She thinks you won't crack your guardian mode." I sounded a bit disappointed maybe I held high standards.

"What happens to the loser?" He sounded like a curious little boy.

"Well, depends who loses. If I win she has to attend ALL the meetings I have the next two weeks before we leave. But if Rose wins she only has to attend some with me and for the first week at LeHigh I won't boss her with school. She can do whatever she wants." He seems to have thought about it for a while. "Please help me with this bet. She always wins and I want to prove to her that you guys can be guardians and also act like normal couple... Please Dimitri, I'm asking here as a friend... Please?"

I was about to give up all hope when he sighted and spoke "I'll see what I do but I won't promise anything."

"That's good enough for me. Thank you sooo much." I would give him a hug but then Rose would start to ask questions and all that hard work would just go down the drain.

**So sorry for making everyone wait. i was busy with School and graduation at the time and now that I'm free from all that I have more time for all this. Hope you guys like this story, also my internet is cut off and i can only update when i go to my aunts house so if i don't post soon im sooo verry sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. i know i kinda left this story am im really sorry about that but i have been really busy. bear with me here, I stared this so now i will finish it. i promise as soon as i can i will post. n to make it up to you guys i will post 2. SOON!**


	5. Things go wrong

**SOOOOOOOO SORRY for being gone for so long but I am back now i will will post soon. ok now enjoy and please give me feed back. btw I do not own the vampire academy. Soo who's excited on the movie? anyone? no? ok... ENJOY! ** RPOV After making the bet with Lissa the rest of the day was a blur. I was so tired I thought my legs were going to give out. "Guy's I'm HUNGRY! It's 6. Can we go eat now?" Dimitri was holding my hand. But that's all we would did, so far Lissa has not won the bet. "Yeah I have to agree with psycho. I'm hungry too. We've been at every store" Christian looked like he just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of his life. "You see! Even Christian agrees with me. And we never agree on anything!" I said that with a chuckle. We stopped at the food court after hitting two more stores. The feeling of being watched was still there. We were sitting at the a table Christian and Lissa on one side while Dimitri and I sat on the other. Lissa's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Rose! I just love that we were able to spend the whole day together!" She exclaimed. After that i zoned out, I noticed someone sit not too far away from us, I had seen that person all day every time I would turn around. It can't be anything. "Rose! Are you listening?" "Yeah, yeah I heard everything" I replied quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri look at me with concern trying to see what I was looking at. "Oh really, then what did I just say?" She replied in disbelief. "That you loved that we got to spend the whole day together." I told her while trying to figure out who the person in the back was. I feel like I know him. "What in the world are you looking at?!" She tried to turn around but I stopped her before she had the chance to turn. "Umm, nothing! Just the food stand... It looks good!" I replied with a smile. Lissa looks like she bought it but Dimitri knows me better then anyone and saw me tense. He pulled me to the side by my waist and kissed me passionately I have no idea how long we kissed for, and I did not care. Suddenly we were interrupted by Lissa shouting. "I WIN!" She shot up on her chair and started to do a little victory dance like no one was watching. "What?! No fair." I look to Dimitri or help but I saw him smiling... Can you believe it. He was smiling! Wait a minute. "Yes fair. He kissed you! And that was the deal" She looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "So? You kiss Christian all the time! And that was not the deal" I know trying to argue with Lissa is pointless but it's worth a shot right? "Yes, I kiss him ALL the time" she replied "you on the other hand always keep to yourself until your shift is over. And I just wanted you to have this one time as a happy everyday couple." I looked at her in disbelieve. "Besides I saw girls checking Dimitri out but you kept acting like you did not see anything." "Girls were checking me out?" Dimitri sounded surprised and Christian look at him in disbelieve. "Seriously dude. You did not notice at least one girl looking at you? You have got to be kidding me" he groaned. "No" Dimitri replied. "I'm to busy doing my job and trying to stay focus." "What do you mean?" We all asked. He said nothing, which annoyed me, and then we heard on our earpiece. _"Someone has be tailing us all day stay on the look out."_ So I wasn't going crazy. Something's going on and I don't want to take any chances. "Ummm guys why don't we finish eating so we can hit the road. I think we could all use some rest" Christian and Lissa didn't seem to mind, Dimitri on the other hand was trying to see who was watching us without making it to obvious. I did not feel so hungry anymore and kept a watchful eye on the guy who was following us, when all of a sudden I saw him pull out a gun in front him. "_He's got a gun!"_ someone shouted in the earpiece. It looked like it was pointed at Lissa. Before it went off I threw myself in front of Christian and Lissa. Next thing I know the mall breaks out into chaos and I feel my body go numb. "Oh god Rose you're bleeding. I'll heal you, hold on Rose." I could see Lissa was trying to stay strong while Christian was next to her. "Get her out of here. Go with the other guardians" I told Christian but he did not want to move. God my whole left side oh my body hurt so much. I knew I was not going to die to at least I hoped. But what I cared about was making sure they were fine. Dimitri came over and kneel on the other side of me. "_Come get the the queen and prince Ozera, we have guardian Hathaway down. She was shot two bullets, one on the left side on her shoulder and one by her ribs. I don't know if it punctured anything. Call the clinic at court to have everything ready for when we arrive_." he spoke with tension in his voice. And looked down at me with worry in his eyes. "Dimitri I'm fine" that is such a lie I told myself. Damn this shit burns, why the hell do people use guns. I still think it's cheating. "Just hurts, you're not losing me again" just then 5 guardians came rushing towards us. "Guardian Belikov we've got the other guardians getting the cars and someone is calling an alchemist. We have to leave before security gets here" he said. Dimitri nodded and picked me up in his arms Lissa and Christian didn't want to leave my side so they formed a big circle around us while we hurried out. Once outside I saw the cars parked right in front of the mall. When we strapped in Dimitri sat me next to him right before we drove away. Lissa wanted to heal me but Dimitri told her that, that would mean the bullets would stay in me and could cause serious danger. "Did anyone call the clinic?!" Dimitri's voice boomed through the car. "Yes guardian Belikov they are ready." My eyes started to drift shut, Christian spoke up. "Rose don't you dare close your eyes. I swear don't close your eyes!" I was hardly aware of what was going on. "15 minuets until we get back to court. I'm going as fast as I can" someone shouted. I felt really sleepy, like when you just want a quick nap. "Just a quick nap I promise" I spoke so softly as my eyes started to close and I was nearly aware that Dimitri was shanking me. "No Roza, no nap you have to wait." By the time Christian and Lissa were speaking to me I was starting to close my eyes. Lissa spoke up "Rose talk to me. Okay stay with me for a while" her voice kept cracking I felt bad for her. "Remember that once time we had a party in my dorm and you got so drunk that you slept in my closet." I tried to laugh "yeah. The next day I had a major headache and my body was stiff and then I had practice with Dimitri and he would ask me why I wasn't moving correctly but I would pretend like I never heard a thing." I have a smile to Dimitri and he smiled back before planting a kiss to my forehead. "That's what was wrong with you? You were hung over and you woke up in a closet?" He tried to look upset but he was smiling. "5 minuets until we get there!" Someone shouted again. "Can I sleep now?" "The front gates are open. We're driving in straight to the clinic" I closed my eyes and the last thing I remember was that I lost a lot of blood, the last thing I saw was the outside of the clinic and everyone getting out of the car. After that sweet sweet darkness took over my body. **Do you guys think Rose will be fine or will she die? :O... so sorry for not posting in so long but i will be back sooner next time. i seem to be having complications with somethings but its all good. feedback guys! really need it. ok bye! :D**


End file.
